


Nightmare

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [12]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MFU prompt 74 doll</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

He knew it was a dream, knowing that is how they would find their last agent they had sent in to get the information from the Thrush Chief. He couldn't wake up and would have to allow the dream to complete itself. There was a message that was trying to come through, maybe this time he would discover what it was. The dream continued.

She was dead surrounded in pink. Once again the killer had dressed her up as a doll. Make-up perfect, her long black hair flowing over her shoulders, dressed in a pink dress, their contact was unable to complete her assignment.

"No Jo," Napoleon said to her unasked question. "This is our third attempt to get the information and all our agents have died. I won't risk you."

"It is my job," she countered.

"There are other agents."

"No one that know the case as well as I know it."

He gave in, knowing she was right.

This time when he entered the room, he knew what he would find. All he could see of the body dressed as a doll had strawberry blonde hair with black clothes.

"No," Napoleon yelled waking from his nightmare with the beeping of his communicator. Jo and Illya had found their third agent, dead painted as a doll once more. Telling them he was on his way, he knew he wouldn't send Jo in, he couldn't. There had to be another way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: # 26 New Delhi

“No one that know the case as well as I know it. Besides I am not from New Delhi and who would expect a strawberry blonde to be a member of UNCLE here.”

He didn’t want to but knowing she was right, he gave in. 

As she became involved with the Thrush Chief, Finders, Napoleon continued to have the nightmare each time he closed his eyes. Not one to believe in foresight, he couldn’t get the death of his last agent out of his mind. He had seen it before they found the body. If that was true, was the rest of it? Would the next body be Jo’s?

Tossing and turning in bed, Napoleon’s communicator woke him.

‘I cannot talk long,” Jo said quickly when he answered. “I found the missing girls and am going to try to get them out now. Send in the troops.”

“Wait for us,” Napoleon ordered.

“No time. They are on to me. Do you have my location?” 

Napoleon could hear the movement of people through the communicator then a shot and silence. 

“Jo!” he shouted into the dead instrument. 

Contacting the rest of the team, he rushed to her location. Hoping for the best as the men hurried past the grand avenues and stately buildings of New Delhi to Old Delhi's winding streets, he feared they would be too late. As they reached the old warehouses of the Yamuna River chaotic traffic slowed them down.

“My sister can take care of herself. What is it that has you so spooked?” Illya asked placing a supporting hand on his shoulder. 

Napoleon hadn’t told his partner about his nightmares, and now couldn’t explain why he was so worried. “Nothing. Just concerned about how her conversation ended.” 

Illya knew his partner was lying but also that he would receive no other explanation. As they arrived at the warehouse, he rushed from the car to follow his partner.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: # 92 Blood

Entering the warehouse, the men noticed a body on the ground with strawberry blonde hair and dressed in Jo’s black outfit surrounded by blood. Napoleon stopped short seeing red everywhere he looked. Blinking his eyes, the red disappeared replaced by the blood.

He knelt down beside the body not noticing the blood soaking into his pants. Taking a deep breath, he gently moved the hair covering her face with a finger. 

“It’s not Jo,” he said taking a deep breath but quickly feeling guilty that he was happy it wasn’t her.

He turned the girl over and could tell they had chosen her because of the similarity to Jo. They had killed her to send UNCLE a message. 

“Mr. Solo,” one of the other agents called handing him an envelope addressed to him.

Sliding it open, he pulled out the paper with his fingertips. Illya read it over his shoulders.

“Either UNCLE drops this harassment or the next time it will be Miss Kuryakin. She’ll be our guest until the project is completed. Her treatment will depend on how well you follow orders.” A small Thrush decorated the bottom of the note besides Finders name.

“Have them check for Josephina’s secondary tracer and find out where they’ve taken her.” Illya called out to the other men present before pulling his partner up and leading him out the door.

……

Waiting for word of Jo, Napoleon fell asleep feeling he was safe from the nightmare now that it had come true. However he wasn’t asleep long before it came once more. This time when he turned over the body, it was Jo’s face he saw covered with blood.

His scream waking Illya.

Illya saw the fear in Napoleon’s eyes. “Are you going to tell me what is going on or do I need to guess?”

Solo knew his partner deserved an answer so he told him. 

“I’ve never had premonitions before,” Napoleon said after explaining his nightmare.

“I am not sure I believe in them either, but we will find her and put an end to this.” Illya assured his partner before lying back down.

The American stayed awake, he just couldn’t face the bloody nightmare again that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #20 Melbourne

Jo woke up on straw, metal collar attached to a chain around her neck. Sitting up she found herself in a cage surrounded by other cages filled with animals. Looking over the building she was in, she saw a sign stating that this was the Melboume experimental lab #7. 

A kangaroo, koala, and dingo looked at her though their bars examining her as she checked them over. 

“ _Proklyatiye_!” She swore pulling at her collar attempting to remove it when Finders came into sight. She stood and headed toward the bar; the chain was just long enough to reach them.

“How’s my new pet? I have to admit, I’ve never had a strawberry blonde before.”

Jo attempted to reach him, through the bars, but he moved back laughing. She pulled at the chain but found it had no more length to give.

“You’ll find the only way to remove that collar is with a remote.” Finders informed her running an electric prod across the bars of her cage. “This is how I control my animals. I hope I don’t have to use it on you. So if you behave, you’re stay will be as comfortable as possible.”

Moving further back and closer to the kangaroo cage as Jo attacked the bars again, he was hit by a fist from the animal. Turning the prod on, he struck the kangaroo a number of times bring cries of pain from it.

“Let her be, you _zopə_.” She yelled at him as she reached out through the bars to grab the prod but he turned quickly pressing the rod into her chest and holding it there until she passed out.

…..

Napoleon and Illya had followed Jo’s tracer to the Melbourne zoo within a few minutes of downtown Melbourne. Exotic animals, flower gardens and wide open ranges made up most of the zoo. From where they were, they could see herbivorous creatures in an open range setting and bush land exhibiting Australian fauna. On the edge between the two areas were a few building and according to their tracer that’s where Jo was being held. They hoped that the Thrush’s lab and other captives were also there.

…..

Entering the zoo separately with other visitors, the UNCLE team converged on the building. At the noise of UNCLE entering the building, Finders went into Jo’s cage grabbing her chain and pointed his gun at her. He backed up to the side of the cage pulling her with him.

As he pulled the trigger, the kangaroo behind him hit him once more with a fist knocking his shot off target but Jo still went down, blood pooling around her head.

Finders turned firing at the entering men and was hit by a bullet.

Napoleon saw the Jo’s lying there unmoving while blood surrounded her head. His dream had come true. Watched by the animals and his men, he slowly kneeled by her, turning her gently


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #25 Aspirin

She was breathing regularly with only a crease in her forehead that was bleeding freely. 

Opening her eyes, she saw the concerned look at his face. 

“Can you please get this collar off me and give me something to stop the bleeding.” Her voice shook him out of his fog. As she moved, she groaned. “Oh my head hurts.”

He pressed his hankie against her head, while Illya took the remote from Finders’ body and released the collar. Other agents released the missing girls, and the lab was secured. 

Napoleon reached into his pocket and removed a small tin of aspirins. Offering them to her, she declined.

“Not good for this injury. Anyone have some acetaminophen?” she called out.

“What’s the difference? Pain medication is pain medication,” Napoleon held out the tin again.

“Aspirin has been shown to increase bleeding.” Looking at the blood around her, she continued, “I think I have bled enough do not you?”

Jo pulled herself up on the kangaroo cage holding on to it as she became dizzy and grabbing her head from pain in it.

Frustrated yet released that she was okay, he raised his voice as he came closer to her with the aspirin.

“This is all we have for pain or that band in your head will only get worst. Don’t be so stubborn. It only two of them and won’t hurt you this one time.”

Almost reaching out to touch her, next thing he knew he was on the ground, his eye swelling.

“What the heck was that?” He demanded.

Jo headed toward the kangaroo cage. "Thanks my friend. I protected her earlier and she is just returning the favor.” She said as she rubbing its nose than laughing out loud before grabbing her head and watching Napoleon move further away from the cage. 

“Let us go home,” she said leading the men out to their waiting transportation. 


End file.
